masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
John A Warden-class Battlecruiser
} - Front View= } - Rear View= } }}|armament = 8x 38cm twin linked high density electron laser batteries 18x point defense electron laser turrets 4x 24cm twin linked high density electron laser batteries|support_crafts_carried = x10 shuttles x12 strike crafts (fighters,dropships,etc)|title1 = John A Warden-Class Pocket Dreadnought|builder = Terran Shipyards Cherenkov Aerospace Engineering Corporations|complement = 320}}The John A Warden-class is a series of mass-produced Battlecruisers designed as the standard warship of the Federation Fleet as part of the Naval Modernization Plan after the 1st Bug War. Commonly seen deployed alongside the smaller Alesia-class Destroyers, the John A Warden was the most powerful Dreadnought-type warships of the first two Bug Wars eras prior to the introduction of the larger Ryuho-class Super Dreadnought. Description From its inception, the John A Warden class Battlecruiser was designed to replace the Athena class Armored Cruiser as the front-line warship with heavily armored protection and an assortment of high density laser with missile launchers as its main armaments. Federation Dreadnought-type warships are categorized in two types, fast and heavily armed but lightly armored Battlecruisers designed to run down smaller ships (Typically called Skin-Eaters) or Line breaker type Battlecruisers with heavy armor and speed but slightly inferior armaments to Citadel Super-Dreadnought types. (Typically called Back-Breakers). The John A Warden is an example of the latter. As of 2662 GS, All the current John A Warden class battlecruisers in Federation Fleet have been extensively refitted. Their length have been extended to 750m to accommodate extra mass accelerators and a powerful kinetic barrier generator, nearly making them a full-fledged dreadnought in terms of firepower and size. The improved John A Warden class is often referred as the perfect representation of a Line-Breaker Battlecruiser, having both powerful shielding and heavy armor, augmenting its performance in frontline assault roles that it has been designed for from the beginning. However it still suffers from base design flaws in its shipbuilding, and its side armor is considered fragile for even cruiser level ships. Role and capabilities The Terran Federation is currently in possession of the largest fleet of Dreadnought-type vessels in Citadel space, estimated at hundreds of battlecruisers and a dozen super-dreadnoughts currently in shake down run with thirty more under constructions. The simplified, utilitarian nature of the John A Warden design is indicative of Federation doctrine. Being relatively reliable and cheaper to build than their dreadnought counterparts, Federation battlecruisers were the most prominent dreadnought-type vessel in any combat engagements and capable of bearing the brunt of frontline assault with their heavy armor and powerful laser array. however, these vessels, while designated as dreadnought type, were only in doctrinal fields, and not in length, meaning they were not technically under the purview of "Dreadnought" scale ships, a convenient loophole. Trivia * The Turian classification of the John A Warden Battlecruiser as a "Pocket Dreadnought" is a reference to the real world's Kriegsmarine concept of "Panzerschiffe" (Armored Ship) of the Deutschland class Heavy Cruiser, which was referred by the Allies as "Pocket Battleship" * It is also a nod to the real life US Navy Alaska class "Large Cruiser", which was commonly referred as "battlecruiser" by many historical experts due to their battleship size and guns. Like the USS Alaska, the Federation Navy prefer calling the ship as anything cruiser-related and heavily discourage the term "dreadnought" when it comes to these intermediate vessels between heavy cruiser and dreadnought classification. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Ships Category:Military Category:Background